


One-Shot Collections

by Maia_056



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Drabbles/Drafts, First Story on Here!, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_056/pseuds/Maia_056
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry! Changed this to a multi-fandom story! :P Now it literally is one-shots! Maybe some crossovers. It's probably going to filled with my obsession.</p><p>Current Obsession: Diamond no Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AkaFuri, Kuroko no Basuke (A New Person)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late AkaFuri Day!
> 
> The story is in Kuroko's point of view, and is written poorly in under than thirty minutes. I was inspired by a mini doujinshi, and decided to write this. I'm sorry in advance for mistakes or clear signs of rushing. This is just like...a draft story? I might fix it up in the near future. Sorry for being late to such a wonderful day.
> 
> I wrote this on 2:38 am on April 13th.
> 
> Seijuurou Akashi x Kouki Furihata
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, Typos, Mistakes, Bad Writing, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. The awesomeness wouldn't exist if I owned it.

* * *

Furihata Kouki went missing on April 12th.

* * *

I walked onto Seirin's court, where all players were once gathered, bearing Seirin's title as the number one in Japan on their shoulders. It has been about two weeks since Seirin defeated Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. Despite that, everyone still trained diligently, determined to be the best of the best.

My baby blue eyes scanned the court once more, narrowing just the slightest. The smell of basketball and sweat lingered in the air, bothering my nose enough, but that smell was almost nostalgic, so I didn't actually mind.

It was Sunday, and I was able to get into the gymnasium. Surprisingly, the lock wasn't there. Was someone already in the gym? You know, I doubt that. The lights were turned off. A staff member probably just forgot to close the door. My mind was going from topic to topic. I thought that if I wasn't distracted, I would start regretting everything.

A team member, and even though he wasn't a starter, had gone missing. He was always cheering me on, and we even worked in the school library together. He helped me with my problems, while I helped him with his.

I don't know why or how Furihata went missing. All I know was that it most likely had something to do with that so-called, 'friend' of his. Sure, Akashi Seijuurou was my former captain, but if he were to do something horrendous to one of my close friends, I would never forgive him.

Ever since you-know-who went missing, I've never even seen one tear fall from that man's face. He wasn't in grief. In fact, he was smirking with triumph.

Hah, to think he lost a match for once in his life, yet he was smiling. He definitely did something to Furihata. I sighed, walking out of the gymnasium. I could feel the air stinging my eyes. Furihata was an important accessory of our team. Every player is important to the tight bond we all shared. To have that bond loosen, even of it was just a bit, we would all fall.

Tomorrow, we have a rematch against Rakuzan. Maybe that was why he was smirking? Who knows...? I shook my head lightly, holding my head high. I nodded to myself to assure one thing. Since Furihata wouldn't be able to play, I would play for him.

Life's become filled with frustration and confusion ever since that incident happened.

Things were looking quite grim...

* * *

The next day came by pretty quickly. I didn't want it to, though. I didn't want to be reminded of that heterochromatic male, or else the picture of the whole Seirin team would flash in my mind, including a certain brunette.

Though, the scene I saw on the court wasn't expected, it also kind of was. Even so, everyone looked fairly shocked, along with the audience. Every single person knew he was gone. Or at least they thought they knew.

A young boy, a bit taller than me and shorter than the Emperor, walked out to the court, wearing a jersey that held the number twelve on it.

The thing was... Furihata Kouki was bearing the name, 'Rakuzan' above his jersey number. He even had a smug expression that resembled one of Akashi's. It was close to frightening. In his right hand, a basketball that he casually dribbled around, not even glancing at it once, and with no effort, he was able to push the ball back and forth against the squeaky, shiny floor.

I stared in disbelief, mouth agape. Being the closest to Akashi, I immediately confronted him. "Akashi-kun..." I started warily, the pause noticeable. "What...did you do to Furihata-kun...?" My voice became quieter and even started to waver. I couldn't glance away from Furihata. Actually, was that even him? Kagami and the rest of the team seemed to have their doubts.

The red head turned to me, that signature smirk of his on his face. His white and blue jacket hung over his shoulders, making him look like a real Emperor. He smiled, that smile sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Oh, Tetsuya. What ever are you speaking of?" Akashi questioned, taking a step closer at me, as if he was threatening me. "Kouki is perfectly normal." The tone in his voice wasn't convincing at all. It made my doubts pile even higher. I silently glared at Akashi, clenching my fist.

"Watch." He said, swiftly moving over to my teammate. My former teammate. Akashi stopped in front of Furihata, who just blankly looked up at Rakuzan's captain without a word. That was most definitely not his usual reaction. He would have yelped and backed away, not stare back with dignity at that freaky Emperor.

What Akashi had done next caught me a bit off guard. I could see him glance at me from the corner of his eyes right before grabbing Furihata's chin. He smiled.

"Kouki, could you please tell our opponent what will happen in this game today?" The said boy didn't flinch nor did he even react. He merely moved his eyes to peer over at me, Akashi still holding his chin. I shuddered. That cold and dead look in his eyes reflected emptiness. I couldn't recognize my once, close friend anymore.

"Ah..."

I blinked, flinching. Today was just throwing surprises at me, huh? His voice. Furihata's voice wasn't shaking or wavering. It wasn't high-pitched like how it would be whenever he was nervous. His tone was low and he looked pretty confident, albeit, frowning.

"Rakuzan will crush Seirin and become number one. You hear that,  _Tetsuya_?"


	2. KageHina, Haikyuu!! (Mom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Shouyou calls Koushi, 'mom' but he just goes along with it, to tease a blushing Shouyou, ending with a very displeased Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A Haikyuu!! one-shot! Sorry for changing all of this all of a sudden, but seriously...

"Mom!"

The whole court became silent when that one word had echoed through the gym. All eyes turned to a very red-faced Shouyou, who was sputtering out gibberish in embarrassment. Koushi turned around, a bit surpried that he was called 'mom', even though he was  _a guy_. Even so, Shouyou looked awfully cute when embarrassed. Why not tease him even more?

Ryuunosuke and Yuu burst out laughing, doubling over while holding their stomachs. They fell on their knees, unable to stop, until Daichi scolded them. Tobio and Kei looked bewildered, both of them holding a volleyball. Tobio dropped his, feeling embarrassment rising up in himself for the fact that, that Shouyou, was technically his 'partner'. Tadashi smiled, albeit nervously. "That was....awkward..." He murmured to himself.

Koushi noticed everything going on around him, and glanced down at the short boy who just fidgeted in place, gripping the volleyball tightly. His eyebrows were furrowed up in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed, and lips pursed because he had nothing to say that would make this situation any better. Until a small sound escaped his lips.

"S-sorry...I mean...S-Sugawara-senpai...." He muttered, casting his eyes downwards. Koushi smiled. _Let's have a little fun._  He decided, leaning down so he matched Shouyou's height, catching the boy off guard, expecially with how close his face was.

"It's okay, Shou-chan." He said, using his nickname, which made Shouyou even more flustered. Koushi ruffled his hair affectionately. "What do you want, my child?" He teased, caressing the orange-haired boy's right cheek with his right hand slowly.

Apparently, Tobio perked up, glaring at his upperclassmen with pure hatred, though in return, Koushi took no heed to this. Shouyou sputtered out more gibberish, making hand motions like he was trying to gesture out what he was trying to say, The only thing that Koushi was able to make out that made sense, was, "Volleyball," but that didn't help since they were wearing volleyball uniforms, in a volleyball gym, with volleyballs all around them.

Koushi laughed lightheartedly. "You need to speak clearly so I understand, sweetie." He continued to joke, seeing that Tobio literally snapped inside because he walked up behind Shouyou, reaching out his hands to grab the small boy. Fortunately, the short male was too oblivious to notice anything. Koushi had decided to have a little more fun with this, leaning in to give a blushing Shouyou a small peck to the forehead. In response, Shouyou closed his eyes instinctively, looking as innocent as ever. Tobio glowered, a dark aura surrounding him. 'Don't harrass my partner.' was what that aura read.  
  
Tobio grabbed Shouyou's shoulder, dragging him away. Shouyou was still a red mess, unaware of how he was being pulled to a different location.


	3. MiyuSawa, Diamond no Ace (Drunken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya and Eijun do something illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I was inspired by a ZnT (Zetsuen no Tempest) fic I read a very long time ago. Also, this is small to me. Just shows you how I can't write drabbles, and that disappoints me to no end. *sighs* And this probably makes no sense, I was just really bored. I wrote this at 3:00 AM and there are probably a ton of mistakes too.
> 
> I seriously doubt this would ever happen in a million years though. I really was just bored at 3:00 AM. I couldn't sleep and needed something to pass my time. Plus, the darkness was creeping me out. (Haha)
> 
> Rated: T

"Why are we here?" Eijun asked, eyeing the mischievous catcher suspiciously. Kazuya turned back, his grasp around the pitcher's arm, tight. His free hand encircled a door handle. The sound of loud music was apparent as it blasted from inside the bar. Kazuya smiled, putting a finger to his lips. "Shhh..." He shushed, before walking in with Eijun in tow. The younger brunet struggled in the elder's grasp a bit, not liking where this was going. "Why are we here!?" He asked again. Kazuya sighed in exasperation, letting go of Eijun's arm. By now, they were already inside and the loud music pounded in Eijun's ears, threatening him to go deaf.

He swallowed anxiously, feeling the humidity of the room. There were teenagers everywhere, all of them dancing in a drunken fashion, most of them stumbling around with blissful expressions on their faces. Eijun had a horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach, watching as the boys and girls laughed and made out fiercely. Kazuya leaned in close when Eijun wasn't paying attention, getting closer until their noses were practically touching. The younger blinked, finally seeing Kazuya up so close. Eijun yelped involuntarily, stumbling back until he bumped into someone. The brunet glanced up to see an angry man glaring down at him. He squeaked out an apology, going back to the bespectacled male since he had no other choice.

Kazuya turned to Eijun with a smile. "If you don't want to dance, go over there." He said, pointing towards a booth in the back. "I'm gonna enjoy myself, and I think you should too!" The catcher sent a small wink in the pitcher's direction, as to which Eijun blushed and sputtered, stomping towards the booth anyways. He glanced back at Kazuya, spotting him talking to the owner of the bar before he gestured over to him, causing Eijun to jump a little. Kazuya smirked, waving some before he received a glass cup filled with something Eijun couldn't define and started to drink it. Eijun swallowed nervously.  _Isn't this kind of...illegal?_  He asked himself while his eyes scanned over the many people there. Everyone was dancing, swaying back and forth, making out with the first person they saw. It truly frightened the sixteen year old to the core.

As he sat down, he merely watched his senior stumble into the crowd of people while deciding to dance with the people on the dance floor, his face tinted with a slight shade of pink. Eijun shifted uncomfortably in the booth. He was lucky that no one came over to bother him. He really wanted to go back to Seido...why did Kazuya even bring him here in the first place? It was totally uncalled for. The brunet sighed, but just as a drink was placed in front of him. His eyes widened as he looked up to see the owned of the bar staring down at him while wearing a smile. "...I don't drink..." Eijun muttered quietly, pushing the glass of unknown liquid away. The owner chuckled, sitting down beside him. "It's juice, don't worry." He said, grabbing his own drink that Eijun soon identified as alcohol.

The young boy poked the drink cautiously, as if a monster was going to crawl out and attack him. He licked his chapped lips anxiously. "Uhm..." He started. "Are you okay with running this...place?" He asked quietly, feeling such unease in his stomach that he felt like he wanted to throw up his lunch right then and there. The owner peered at him for a moment, a look of amusement clear on his face. For a moment, Eijun thought he was going to get yelled at, but the man chuckled and nodded his head. "I know it's illegal, 'kay kid? But I swear, if I find out that one of you has ratted out on me, I won't be charged with _just_  running an illegal bar..." He snarled, his eyes gleaming. Eijun shuddered.

"Y-yes, sir!!" He shouted on instinct, taking a sip of the juice. Indeed, it really was juice. The boy was just glad that he wasn't tricked into drinking alcohol. By the look Kazuya gave him a few seconds ago, he could have sworn that he did something to his drink. The owner smiled, giving Eijun a light punch to the shoulder that wasn't exactly so light. "I like ya, kid." He stated before he stood up walked away, back to the front counter. Eijun let out a breath of relief, unaware that he was holding his breath at all, though that much is understandable. After a few minutes of sipping, he was almost finished with his drink. He scanned over the people laughing and dancing in their pretend bliss. Although Kazuya was one of them. Just as that thought passed his mind, his honey eyes met with the catcher's hazel ones. He looked away quickly.

_What's the purpose of me being here anyways?_  He asked himself. Eijun looked down at the drink in his hand, noticing that he was already done. He turned to the owner, who caught his glance, and understood immediately. "Got it," The owner said lowly, taking the drink to refill it. Eijun stayed there, the music still pounding in his ears. Female laughter rang in the air and whistling from males echoed through the room. He shifted in place, pursing his lips while narrowing his eyes at nothing really specific. When he looked up again, he spotted two drunken females walking over to him, both wearing skimpy clothes. He shuddered, expression turning into disgust. There was no way he could escape it, though. As they sat down on both sides of him, the drink was placed in front of him. He was about to turn to the owner of the bar for help, but the man merely turned around and walked away. He needed Kazuya's help now, but he was who knows where.

The two females giggled, crawling up beside him on both sides. "Ne, you're cute..." One of them whispered, her breath reeking of alcohol as it tickled Eijun's ear. He leaned to the other side, but the other girl was there. She grabbed his arm, her breasts touching his arm. Most boys would be turned on by such a thing, but Eijun couldn't feel anything but irritation and disgust. They both smelled like alcohol, and it was just horrible. "You should go dance with us..." Lefty pleaded, clinging onto his arm like there was no tomorrow. She nuzzled against his arm, making him want to scream. Righty trapped his other side, continuously whispering nonsense and saying stuff that probably belonged in a pornography magazine.

Eijun whimpered in defeat, taking the drink to get his mind off of the two unbearable girls next to him. With a huge gulp and a few sips until the drink was almost gone, he suddenly started to feel dizzy. He shook his head lightly, glancing down at his drink. It was definitely not juice. In a swaying manner, he turned to where the owner stood to see him flashing an apologetic look over. Eijun swallowed the bitter taste of alcohol that lingered on his tongue. He let out a breathy sigh, unable to stop himself from falling over, his head landing on one of the girls' laps. Righty, was it? The brunette? Eijun couldn't really tell. His face was flushed and he looked dazed, opting lefty, the blonde one, to laugh and give him a quick peck to the cheek.

"Heheh, how cute, he's such a lightweight." She cooed, her manicured nails tracing over Eijun's sides as to which he laughed lightly, pushing her away. "Mmm..." He hummed. "Tickles..." He stated drunkenly, before the brunette leaned down and softly blew in his ear, where he shivered and tried pushing her away. With his uncoordinated self, though, he couldn't really find out where her shoulder was. He hummed again, playing around with righty's brown locks before Blondie crawled on top of him and muttered, "Come on the dance floor and dance with me..."

"Excuse you, but he's going to dance with  _me_."

Eijun turned his head slightly, to see a blurry figure standing there. Even though he didn't know who it was, it was clear that the person was annoyed. Whoever it was grabbed his wrist and pulled him out from under the blonde girl, and away from the brunette. The two girls whined a bit, but Eijun wouldn't notice that because the person spoke again. "You're dancing with me." Eijun looked up dazedly, finally able to make out the outlines of Kazuya's face. "Nn, I don't...know how..." He replied sluggishly, kind of just leaning himself on the catcher. Kazuya sighed in annoyance, seeing as how Eijun's head was against his chest and if it wasn't, the boy would lose his footing almost immediately. "I'll teach you, c'mon." He said, pulling Eijun over to the dance floor by his wrist. Eijun stumbled a bit, but then continued to follow whatever Kazuya did, giving in so easily because of his drunken state.

Soon enough, they were both dancing, but with the amount of people there, Eijun found himself suddenly in front of a woman, who just laughed and brought their lips together abruptly. Their tongues lapped each other, the taste of alcohol extremely strong. Even so, Eijun couldn't really tell. He just held onto the female's face and started to kiss back anyways. It was all stopped when Kazuya interfered again. Not knowing why Kazuya was doing so, Eijun was suddenly pulled back to be dancing in front of the catcher again. "Don't kiss anyone." The catcher growled irritably. "You're such a lightweight, Eijun."

"Y...you said...'Eijun'?"

"What? I said, 'Sa-wa-mu-ra'. Are you deaf or something?"

_With the music on this loud, probably._  Eijun thought, blinking some before reaching out to grab the first thing he could (which was Kazuya in this instance) to try and regain his balance again. If he wasn't so drunk, he probably would have noticed Kazuya looking a bit panicked when he asked the catcher if he had uttered his given name.

* * *

Kazuya was now lying on the couch that was in the back of the room, situated near the booth that now had multiple girls laughing and drinking with one another. His hands were placed behind his head, his eyes were closed comfortably, and there was this reassuring warmth over him. He hummed a little, smiling smugly at his well thought out plan. Well, not that well thought out, but decent enough to be accomplished. Lying on top of him was Eijun, who had fallen unconscious during their little dance. Kazuya knew it was bound to happen at some point, and now that it did, he made sure they were lying with each other. Heck, they see practically cuddling because of the lack of space the couch allowed.

Eijun's head was just below Kazuya's chin, his back faced towards the door while his face faced the backrest of the couch. His legs were tangled up with the catcher's easily while he comfortably snoozed off. The warmth surrounding him felt too comforting, even with the blasting music in his ears. The sound was effortlessly tuned out. He smiled unconsciously, snuggling closer to this newfound warmth. Kazuya noticed the small action, a satisfied smile on his face. He reached down and started to play with the younger's hair, lulling him into a deeper sleep.

"Is he heavy?" A man asked as he walked over to the couch. He had a drink in his right hand and a big-busted blonde in his other. Kazuya shook his head, continuing to play with Eijun's hair. The younger's breathing slowly started to become even more even. "Nah," the catcher stated, watching as Eijun's hand gripped tightly onto the cloth that covered his chest. He was no longer able to comprehend other people's voices anymore, in his half-asleep state. The blonde female walked closer, shaking a glass of alcohol in Kazuya's face. It had ice in it. She giggled some, kneeling down next to the couch.

"So you're gay?"

Kazuya hummed a little at the question, thinking about it for a second before he shrugged. "Not necessarily..." His hand moved down to start rubbing Eijun's back soothingly. "I just like him better than anyone else in the world." Kazuya smiled while Eijun's leg went up to wrap around his legs better. The blonde watched and nodded, standing up to get back under her boyfriend's arm. "I see." She chirped happily, a small smile on her face before she giggled and walked away with the male in tow. "Well, you two have fun now!" Kazuya sighed contently, a smirk stretching out on his face. "Of course!" He replied, kind of glad that he was finally left alone with the boy he liked. They weren't even dating, but Kazuya felt like he could die happy tonight.

The catcher shifted around to get into a better position, and it just so happens that his leg had moved up. Eijun opened his eyes, letting out a quiet moan before he started to hug Kazuya even tighter. Kazuya's eyes widened before he scanned his surroundings to make sure that no one heard that sound come from the pitcher's mouth. When he confirmed that no one heard, or was even watching, he slid an arm around Eijun's waist and pulled him closer. Their faces were about a foot apart, but that was enough to tell Kazuya that Eijun was definitely drunk, with his reddened cheeks, his eyes glazed over, and his expression dazed. His breathing wasn't even anymore, either. The catcher gulped, staring at the boy who finally climbed above him before Kazuya pulled his face down and stole a kiss that was deep and passionate, yet delicate and sweet. It was possibly the best kiss either of them has ever had, despite the lingering taste of a bitter drink.

The kiss seemed to last forever, so when they separated for air, Eijun fell on top of the elder, his hands laying loosely around Kazuya's collarbone. He was completely out of breath as he rested his head on the catcher's chest, but Kazuya had sat up straight and pulled him into a sudden hug. After a moment's pause, he swallowed and whispered breathlessly, "I like you, Eijun..." The younger brunet tensed a little at the confession, taken aback by it. He opened his mouth to reply, but a loud bang interrupted him. The battery turned towards the front door to see men in uniforms pointing guns at them. "This is the police! We're shutting you down!" Kazuya cursed under his breath, hurriedly pulling Eijun along with him as he ran towards the back door. He tried passing the many people that ran by, bumping into them harshly. Luckily for him, no one seemed to get the idea that they should run up the stairs that led to the roof.  
  
He glanced back quickly, his hazel eyes reflecting a hand that was reaching out to grab Eijun's arm. He panicked, pulling the boy quickly into his arms just for him to stumble back and cause his back to hit against the metal door. He turned around, opening the door frantically. Kazuya was beyond relieved when that police officer had grabbed a female's hand instead of Eijun's arm. He opened the door, running up the stairs with the pitcher still in his grasp. As he got onto the roof, he let go of Eijun and motioned for him to follow. The moon was shining down on them, their silhouettes under the moonlight. Kazuya looked around quickly, spotting the police lights at the front. He ran to the back and this time, pulled Eijun with him because the boy looked a bit lost at the moment. He couldn't do this with another person in tow, though, so he let go and caressed the younger's cheek.  
  
"You have to believe in me okay?" He asked sincerely, watching as Eijun made an expression of uneasiness. "What's wrong?" Kazuya asked, lifting up his bangs. The pitcher shook his head. "My...head hurts...a little..." Kazuya bit his lip.  _Shit.._. He thought, watching as Eijun stumbled forward a little. He could hear the stomping downstairs, making him panic even more. "You have to believe in me when we do this, okay!?" He unintentionally shouted. Eijun flinched, startled by the loud noise before he nodded slowly. Kazuya let out a short breath. "Okay, we have to jump..."  
  
Eijun stared at him incredulously, turning towards the place where he speculated that they had to jump. He gulped. "Jump?" He questioned weakly. "From this building...to that building...?" He pointed at the two buildings with a shaky finger, shocked by the suggestion. Kazuya nodded eagerly. "Yes! And we have to hurry!" He said, gripping the younger's hands tightly. Eijun shut his eyes, wincing a little at the pain in his head, unconsciously nodding his head. "Okay..." He murmured. He had no other choice, anyways. Kazuya smiled, giving the boy a small kiss to the forehead. "I promise I'll make everything better later." He said reassuringly before he got ready and nodded at Eijun.  
  
In an instant, he put on his game face and jumped off of the building, using his right foot to launch himself. He landed on his left foot, stumbling forward a little when he was able to get onto the other building. He turned around, motioning at Eijun to come over. Obviously, Eijun didn't look like he was ready to. He was merely staring at Kazuya with a lost expression. "Hurry!" The catcher shouted desperately. The stomping was getting closer to the roof. Kazuya leaned over the edge of the building, reaching out his hand for the younger to take. "Now!" Eijun looked about ready to cry. He chewed his bottom lip roughly while clenching his fists tightly. "I promise that I'll catch you!" And after another moment, he jumped right into Kazuya's arms.  
  
 _"Miyuki...I like you too..."_


End file.
